


baby, pardon my english (but could you speak in tongues?)

by nanasays



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, M/M, in honour of "juyeon is not such a good boy", jukev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasays/pseuds/nanasays
Summary: The thing with Juyeon is that he always manages to turn their pillow talk into an English class. And to be honest, Kevin got really used to it.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	baby, pardon my english (but could you speak in tongues?)

**Author's Note:**

> \- i wrote it in honour of juyeon's "juyeon is not such a good boy" and also to fulfill my jukev heart :(  
> \- english is not my first language so i apologize for any mistakes that appear!  
> \- title is from ariana grande's love language  
> \- enjoy!!

_teach me how to love you, i’m unlearning what ain’t right_

_i want you to keep speaking my love language_

_baby, talk your shit all night_

(love language - ariana grande)

The thing with Juyeon is that he always manages to turn their pillow talk into an English class. And to be honest, Kevin got really used to it.

Kevin wouldn’t lie, this is definitely not the type of conversation he’d imagine himself having during his active sexual life — he always had thought about lying down naked while discussing some deep shit like society issues and politics, or even some random stuff like planets and the universe. He’d imagine himself mumbling weird things that doesn’t even make sense at all (because he’s naturally very good at that), until he finally falls asleep in his lover’s arms. Cute, right?

The truth is that everything about having serious conversation after sex always sounded very appealing and romantic in Kevin Moon’s perspective.

“Ok, but what else? Let me guess. You’d light up a cigarette and play some indie shit while discussing if ketchup fits into a category of a fruit smoothie? That’s sounds so fucking nerd to me.” Chanhee said when pillow talk was one of their topics during a quick brunch at a cafe near the campus last semester. 

“What? I don’t even smoke— It’s not like that, it’s— I just think it is nice to talk about whatever knowing that I have someone listening to it right besides me after all the... intercourse. Just to slowly start to think with your brain again after only thinking with your body, you know?” That was his argument, but Chanhee snorted so loudly at that that Kevin almost felt ashamed as if he just said the most stupid thing ever. “Sorry if I personally find brains sexy?

“Look, my point is: I don’t think I would like to discuss about the global warming after an orgasm.” The way he said those words made Kevin sounds like the last romantic person on the planet and also kind of a fool. And maybe he really was something like that after all.

“Gross.” Changmin murmured between sips of his iced americano, listening to all of this must-have-talk-during-brunch with a judging face. 

“Okay, how does your pillow talk work then, sir?" At that point, Kevin was genuinely curious and concerned about his friend.

“Honestly, I just want the person out as soon as possible because sleep. Yes, thank you very much.” He made it simple, finishing his phrase with a struggling shoulder, which lead to Changmin and Kevin making gasping noises in sync.

“And you are telling me that my shit is bad?” It was Kevin’s turn to snort. At the same time that it sounds like bullshit it also does sound like a Choi Chanhee thing. 

“Just ignore him, Kev. He’s a heartless bitch. Besides, your thing is not that bad, though.” Changmin started before Chanhee could point another round of facts certificate by himself, and the other just rolled his eyes. Changmin took a loud sip of his coffee, then glanced at Kevin with a suggestive smile and wiggling eyebrows. “I mean, I bet Juyeonie would listen to you very well”.

By that time, all Kevin had was a lowkey crush on that guy he couldn’t help but bump into every week after his pilates class. It wasn’t his fault that the college gym happened to be so small, or maybe Kevin started to chase the other with his eyes without even thinking, which was not that hard to get distracted by, though. The guy was hot, with a pointed nose, big ass hands and broad shoulders, almost built like some Greek statute. Kevin would watch him finish his workout schedule, then get his stuff in his locker, brush his wet hair with his long (and _thicc_ ) fingers, and talk with some friends, until he finally leaves. 

Sometimes, they’d really bump at each other by accident just because their lockers were kinda close and the locker room can get really busy after some workout hours. They’d awkwardly share a _im sorry i didn't see you, oh it's okay,_ with polite smiles and nothing more. But, yeah, it was supposed to be basically it, a tiny little crush on a hot guy from the gym, which was probably a _het_ just because _“he gives me those het vibes, man”_.

“From what I know he’s bi and his name is Lee Juyeon. We take dance classes together.” That was how Kevin learned that Changmin knew the hot (not het) guy from gym. And before he could even prevent Changmin from embarrassing him after all the teasing, he was already introducing Juyeon to him. 

And to be honest, Kevin didn't even remember the details of how everything happened between them. They started hanging out as friends with a shameless excuse that Kevin really needed a normal same age friend (Chanhee and Changmin did not fit into the category), and they got to the point where their bros hangouts turned into hot making out time without any warning. It was basically like one day he was just telling Juyeon how they seemed to have nothing in common, but at same time they got along so well, and the other day he was already on his knees, giving Juyeon a wet and sloppy blowjob on his dorm doorstep. 

Later, they manage to find out that they were definitely doing and feeling more than just friends' things, and Juyeon asked to be his boyfriend the same day he had decided to confess as well. At the end, they both said yes, had a nice dinner at a nice restaurant in Hongdae, and Kevin gave him another wet but this time, caring blowjob at the back of Juyeon’s car. Couldn't have been more perfect than that.

So, since last semester, Kevin was falling deep and deeper in love with Lee Juyeon. And Kevin knew that Juyeon was the one because their friends were already fake gagging at their daily lovey dovey stuff, like Juyeon buying him coffee before class, or Kevin baking some fudge just because his boyfriend loves it. 

The truth is: usually Lee Juyeon loves everything he does, his English skills include.

It was cute how Juyeon always seemed to be really motivated in improving his English, mainly because it was Kevin’s first language. He began throwing some random words during their daily life and Kevin would just play along, trying to make his boyfriend confident enough with the language. So confident that he started to use some words in bed, which surprised Kevin at first. _Juyeon is not such a good boy_ was probably his favorite phrase. Kevin had said it once with all his Canadian accent, mostly as a joke when Juyeon was tickling him to death certain day, but he seemed to love it and started to use it in a _much more_ provocative way. It was indeed _kinda hot_ , Kevin wouldn’t lie.

That was how English became a regular topic in bed. Which was indeed _kinda funny_ , too.

“Are you okay?” It was always the first thing Juyeon would say after their breaths calmed down and their bodies chilled out a little bit. So, _so_ caring. 

“Yeah, I’m feeling great, actually. You?” Kevin murmurs, melting a little bit when Juyeon smiles before kissing his sweating forehead. 

“I’m good, very _very_ good.” Here comes Lee Juyeon’s English, with a cute Korean accent playing with every word. Kevin laughs, pulling his boyfriend closer (if it was still possible), connecting their lips in a lazy, slow kiss. They lost themselves into each other until it got a little bit uncomfortable for both, so Juyeon finally pulled it out, taking his time to throw the condom in the trash bin, while Kevin automatically moved a little bit to give him a space in his bed. 

“We are… our bodies are too _much_ wet.” Juyeon said in English, but still took the space and welcomed a giggling Kevin on his arms. 

“You mean, we are sticky?” He said, emphasizing the last word so Juyeon could understand it better. 

“Yeah, sticky. _You_ , _no_?” His boyfriend asked, English again. 

“I do feel sticky too but I want to stay like this.” It almost came out like a whine which made Juyeon’s whole chest vibrate with a sweet laugh. Kevin could feel it all with his head lying right next to his boyfriend’s heart.

“You’re gonna end up falling asleep, Hyungseo-ah.” Juyeon’s Korean comes back. “We should take a bath and then eat something.”

“Don’t wanna.” He whines again, burying his head in the curve of Juyeon’s neck. Kevin receives a playful squishy following by a little slap on his butt in response.

“You are very… huh...” Juyeon started in English, and Kevin waited for his boyfriend’s brain to work on some vocabulary he has been learning, but nothing was coming. He couldn’t help but chuckle before looking up at Juyeon. “How do I say _mungtungguri_?”

“Are you trying to say that I’m dumb?” Kevin faked gasp, hitting Juyeon’s naked chest lightly and the other looked confused for a bit but ended up laughing as well. “You know what, I think I’m gonna stop helping you with your English”.

“No! You can’t do that!” He mumbled in English, followed by a whispered “I need to learn it.”

That definitely got Kevin out of hand because Juyeon sounded so serious about it. Suddenly, he felt like he didn't deserve that man and all of his effort to learn his first language. He wanted it to be fun for Juyeon, and not some burden that he felt it was extremely necessary to accomplish.

“Ju, you know that you learning a new language, _fuck yes_ , I’m all here for it. But you don’t need to feel so pressured about that. You don’t need to learn it just because of me, got it?” He didn’t want to sound so concerned but he did, and ended up his words by propping his elbows in the mattress so he could meet Juyeon’s lips with his. The hand that was still pressing on his butt slowly made its way up to his waist, back, and finally jaw, cupping his face in the most caring way possible. 

He couldn’t help but to moan lowly when Juyeon deepened the kiss and moved a bit until Kevin got his back pressed into the mattress again. _God_ , _he loves this man so much_. The hand on his face stayed there, warming up his body and heart. Juyeon parted the kiss with a bite on Kevin’s bottom lip, and without warning, he was already feeling mouth opened kisses in his entire face and neck. It made Kevin giggle, returning all the attention by caressing Juyeon’s nape with his short nails.

“Did you even hear what I just said to you?” Kevin asked just to be sure since Juyeon seemed too distracted licking at his neck. Not that he was complaining, though. 

“Hm, yes.” He answered after a few more licks and a tease free hand placed right on his sensitive naked thigh. Kevin could feel Juyeon’s entire body pressed into his in that position. “I do want to learn more English, but it’s not only because of you, babe.”

“Then, what is it?” 

“Your parents.” Juyeon said simply, but it got Kevin a little bit confused. 

“My parents?”  
  
“Yes. I need to learn it more so I can talk with your parents in English confidently when we meet in person.” He explained, getting a little bit shy in the process. “Look, I just want to sound cool to my boyfriend’s parents, okay?”

“Oh— okay.” This man couldn't get more perfect than that, Kevin swears. “I mean, you already sound so cool without even saying a word. Besides, you know that my parents speak Korean too, right?”

“I know, but still. Also your friends back in Canada, and your sister. I want to be able to understand and talk to them as well.” He added and then looked at Kevin with a sweet smile on that nice lips of his. Kevin smiled, too. “I guess it's _really_ only because of you, Moon Hyungseo. Sorry, I can help it.”

This time, Kevin connected their lips in an urgent kiss and Juyeon was more than ready to receive it. 

“I guess we need to keep practicing your English, then.” He breathed out, slowly working his hips against Juyeon's. “Right?” 

“Yes, babe.” Here comes Juyeon's English again. “Let’s practice more.”


End file.
